User talk:Sirnot1
Hi there! Link To Archive:http://runescapeclassic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sirnot1/archive DeviousMUD You copied mine article from the RuneScape wikia =D. It really costed much time to make it, however I like it you enjoy it!--Zorak plorak 16:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) U setted something above the page, like it!--Zorak plorak 11:23, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Highscores I got an idea to get a little highscores on the Wiki for everyone. If you fill in this on your userpage with your RSC stats, you will be added. --Zorak plorak 11:23, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Cool idea, I was thinking also about an ingame picture. I know how to get highscores i think, but i need the IP of RSC and my Pc have to be the server... --Zorak plorak 07:18, February 8, 2010 (UTC) You're right. I'll try to figure all out. Not sure about I need the Ip, however there's a big change. I think i'll not do it now, cuz it costs far too much time. Maybe fill in highscores app? =D--Zorak plorak 15:27, February 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: First of all I would like to say I think Stelercus has to go out of this Wikia. Also Ruudvan100 (Bureaucrat RS Wiki) came to this wikia. I'm happy with that because I dont know everything about templates. I Think you and Rsa could be sysopped better, you're much more active on this wikia. I think i'll revert the polls on the main-page. --Zorak plorak 06:35, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like to just have a small note on this subject. These are just temporary things, see my RuneScape Wiki talk page at the bottom. Ruudvan100 has asked me to give him bureaucrat him and give administrative rights. This is to clean this wiki up, make mediawiki pages, and give administrator rights to those that are helping. :These are planning to be temporary, but I'll see how this all goes, and if all goes fine, then they can keep it if they want. As for Stelercus, he's awesome with the coding of templates. He created the Skin Generator, which allows for creating a custom skin. He also edits the newspaper at the RuneScape Wiki. I feel that he's doing a fine job, and if he is doing something that you feel isn't right, just talk it out with him on his talk page. 12:14, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: I don't know much about DeviousMUD, but I can help out with coding and such if that's fine with you. I would only need administrator access for this. Thanks for the offer. 11:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I know much about DeviousMUD, because I wrote the article about it for the RuneScape Wikia. I would like to say "Yes".--Zorak plorak 14:37, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Categories Sorry, I don't understand. Can you not see the "Dates" category on the pages? Rsa23899 02:16, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I Think so, I can see them. Rsa23899 02:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Congz with your 850 edits, Tollerach and I were discussing at RS too yesterday. Ill read your idea =P. -- 06:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC)